SHORT FANFIC DIE X SHINYA
by rokka
Summary: kumpulan cerita super pendek die x shinya dir en grey


**SHORT FANFIC DXS**

**By Rokka Purin Terandou**

**3/5/2009**

"**U R MINE NOW!"**

**By Rokka Purin Terandou**

Shinya & Die keujanan abis latian…

Die : apato ku udah deket, qta lari aja Shinchan

Shinya : *terpaksa setuju*

Sampe di apato Die maksa Shinya mandi sama-sama.

Die : only shower. Trust me.

Shinya : *gagda alasan nolak*

Die : *menindih Shin ke lantai* YOU ARE MINE NOW!

Shinya : NO! YOU PROMISE ME DAT-mmmmhhhh… nghh…

Die : mmmhhh… *nibbling Shin's ear* nnnggghhh… mmmhhh… hmm… emmm… *licking & kissing Shin's lips n neck*

~owari~ *kabur* hehehe… ^/^

**25/5/2009**

"**Titip Salam ya"**

**By Rokka Purin Terandou**

Shinya : Totchi, titip salam y buat abang Die

Toshiya : bole, salam apaan? Salam manis? Salam rindu? Salam sayang? Salam lengkuas?

Shinya : salam jotos aja

Toshiya : jangan! Kesian Dienya… udah kayak Gatotkaca gtoh mau dijotos… kesian…

Shinya : kok gatotkaca? Bagus kan, otot kawat tulang besi, gag bakal mati kalo dijotos sekali dua kali

Toshiya : bukan! maksud totchi ituh 'otot kawat tulang doank' hehehhe…

Shinya : bagus! Enak dibikin tengkleng tuh!

Toshiya : tengkleng? Kok kamu tega banget bilang gtoh? Harusnya dibikin rica tulang aja, bumbunya lebih mantap! Maknyoss pedesnya!

Shinya : =_= *kirain maw belain*

~owari~

"**LEBIH CINTA"**

**By Rokka Purin Terandou**

Die meremas pundak Shinya

Die : aku nggak tahan lagi!

Shinya : *waspada, mendekap miyu di dada*

Die : *rebut miyu*

Shinya : *panik* kamu mau apa?

Die : *angkat miyu* sebenernya kamu lebih cinta aku ato miyu shin? Jawab jujur!

Shinya : *gulp*

Die : jawab shin! *keluar garangnya*

Shinya : a… aku… *nyanyi* AHAAAA… CINTAKU TERBAGI DUA, SAYANGKU TERBAGI DUA… *goyang patah-patah* AHAAAA… CINTAKU TERBAGI DUA, SAYANGKU TERBAGI DUA…

XDDD

Die : *pingsan*

Miyu : *setep*

XDD XDD thx to tanteh ine cinthya! _

**11/08/2010 **

"**PeRi" **

**by Rokka Purin Terandou**

"Hey, ibumu peri y?" Tanya Die ketika meluk Shin.

Shinya menatap Die, bingung. "Ibuku wanita Jepang biasa."

"Masa c? kok tubuhmu wangi banget…"

Shinya tersenyum.

Die nyengir.

~#~

Kyo : rayuan gombal!

Totchi : cembokir neh… ciehcieh… XDD

**Finished 11:58**

**12/08/2010**

"**Love you, Tease you" **

**by Rokka Purin Terandou**

"Melakukannya mudah kok. Tinggal tempelkan tangan kananmu ke tangan kirinya. Then shake it. Finish. Kalian baikan. Dunia damai."

Oh! Shinya nggak percaya Kyo bilang gtoh. Kyo yang dianggapnya paling mengerti Shinya justru-sudahlah… Mungkin Kyo benar. Mungkin Shinya yang keras kepala. Mungkin Die yang terlalu jahil.

"gomennasai." Kedua tangan Die melingkari pinggang Shinya dari belakang.

Shinya meronta, "Maaf untuk yang mana?"

Die mengencangkan pelukannya. "Everything."

Shinya mendesah. "I forgive you. Always."

Die berbisik di telinga Shinya. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." Shinya berbalik.

Kini mereka saling berpelukan.

_Kyo, pelukan Die melumerkan amarahku, lebih dari sentuhan tangan,_ batin Shinya.

"I'm glad you forgave me, sweetheart." Kata Die tulus.

Shinya menatap Die serius, "But what's the meaning if you do it over and over again?"

Die nyengir, "The meaning is… I love you more and more and more 'til I can't help myself to tease you again and again and again."

~#~

**Finished 21:46**

**04/09/2010**

"**Kecepatan" **

**by Rokka Purin Terandou**

Dalam suatu wawancara, Die ditanya tentang rahasia jago maen gitar kek dia. Kok bisa gegayaan jumpalitan kek orang kesurupan, maennya tetep oke. Gokil gag seh?

Bangga banget Die jelasin gini:

Die : kuncinya adalah mengalihkan perhatian dan kecepatan!

Hah? Maksudnya?

Die : contohnya gini, shinchan!

Shin : *nengok ke Die* ?

Die : Miyu ngapain tuh! *nunjuk arah sono*

Shin : *nengok arah sono* mana? Mana?

Die : cup! *cipok*

Wakakakaka… XD

**12/08/2010**

"**GIRLFRIEND IN DISGUISE" **

**by Rokka Purin Terandou**

"SStt… hh… hh…"

"Hh… hh…"

Die mendekap Shinya erat. Ia bisa merasakan jantung Shinya berdebar kencang. Gelisah, resah, panic, takut. Die semakin kencang memeluknya. "It's okay, it's okay… we'll be fine." Gumam Die sambil sesekali membelai lembut rambut Shinya.

Shinya sendiri hanya diam menunggu. Merasa aman dan nyaman dalam rengkuhan Die. Ia balas memeluk Die dengan kepasrahan tulus. Seolah ia serahkan dirinya untuk perlindungan pada Die. Shiny percaya Die. Keduanya mendengarkan dengan seksama suara di luar photo box. Yah… masih gaduh. Fans yang mengejar mereka berdua masih heboh di luar sana.

Ketika keributan itu mulai menghilang, Die tertawa. "It's unbelieveable. Maw beli es krim tanpa fans aja susahnya minta ampun…"

Shinya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"you okay babez?" Die memegang kedua bahu Shinya.

Shinya tersenyum manis.

"Yah, udah terlanjur di sini, foto sekalian aja, hehe…"

"Die…" Shinya menjauh, menolak ajakan Die.

"Oh, come on…" Die terlanjur memencet tombol otomatis. Akhirnya malah seperti adegan komik: posenya Die membujuk Shinya; Shinya berusaha menutup muka; Die nekat maksa Shinya. Hasilnya? Ancur, hehe… tapi tetep dimasukin ke dompet Die.

Di luar photo box, Die & Shinya mengenakan kacamata hitam andalan buat menyamar. Mereka berdua gandengan tangan sambil celingukan.

"Aman, babez…" bisik Die ke Shinya.

"Tapi gimana kalo mereka balik?" bisik Shinya ke Die.

Die diem bentar lalu… "Aha! Aku tau solusinya!"

Dan Shinya pasrah aja ketika diseret Die ke bagian pakaian cewek. Die pilihkan baju yang paling oke. Kaos hitam tanpa lengan ngepas badan dengan aksen pita merah di leher dan celana jins cewek model standar. Dilengkapi jaket cewek dengan aksen bulu di leher. Wow!

"Sophisticated…" Die berdecak kagum ketika Shinya keluar dari ruang ganti. "You're so dazzling babez…" Die mengecup pipi Shin.

Shin belagak malu padahal dalam hati pengen nonjok Die. "Kalo nggak demi menghindari fans, aku nggak sudi pura-pura jadi pacarmu." Tandas Shinya.

Die nyengir. "Aku tau. Kamu nggak suka pura-pura begini. Soalnya aku tau…"

Shinya ngerutin kening, "What?"

"Kamu ingin jadi pacarku betulan, bukan pura-pura."

Shinya melengos malu. Dibiarkannya Die merangkul pinggangnya hingga keluar mall.

~#~

**Finished 13:32**


End file.
